


A New Chapter

by boiblunder



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Reader runs a bookshop, old schoolmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiblunder/pseuds/boiblunder
Summary: After returning home to run her uncle's old bookshop in Miyagi, (Y/N) bumps into an old schoolmate from Karasuno.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin & Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> my first haikyuu fic, enjoy!  
> italics = inner thoughts.

Summer seemed to always arrive early in Miyagi. Even after dealing with the heat of a crowded city during summer, there was something about the sunshine in Miyagi that felt so much closer than you remembered. You had forgotten how loud the crickets sang, and the hot air that would roll down the mountains and press against your neck. You walked down streets that used to be familiar with your suitcase, towards your uncle’s bookshop.

When you arrived, it hadn’t changed at all, unlike many faces of the shops you passed on the way. It was a small shop, tucked away; a maze-like space with the shelves from floor to ceiling, but meticulously organised. There is a low table with a fan at the front of the shop, you remember vividly your uncle sitting there, legs crossed on the tatami, fanning himself and drinking tea. You would sit in his lap and he would read to you, when you got older, he would make you read to him. He made sure you knew you’re literature and history, some of the books you hated reading at the time, you’d argue and protest but he made you read them to him. You are thankful for his stubbornness, looking back on it now. 

You called out “Uncle? Aunty?”

“Y/N?” you heard from way in the back, your aunt Minako’s voice echoing amongst the books. She ran to the front of the shop and threw her arms around you. She was older and shorter than you remember, but she still smelt like almonds and a particular old brand of laundry detergent. 

“My dear! It’s so good to see you!” she squeezed so tight but it was welcomed. You hadn’t seen her since you left for university. 

“You too! Where’s Uncle Jiro?”

Your aunts face turned sombre. You knew he wasn’t well, especially if your Aunt was running the shop and not him. “He’s awake, but resting. Though he keeps trying to get out of bed, says he doesn’t need to rest. Stubborn old git that man.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Well it’s nice to see you two are arguing like normal,”

“You wanna see him? Maybe you can talk some sense into him,”

“As if he’d listen to me anyway,” you scoffed as you made your way in.

You went to the back of the shop and up the stairs to the apartment above, which somehow was as crammed with books as the shop below. “Uncle?” you called out. 

“In here!” A croaky voice called from the bedroom. As you opened the door, there he was- tubes in his nose, a canister next to his bed, and of course, a book in his hand.

“My little (Y/N),” he said sweetly. You leaned down and gave him a hug as best you could and pulled a chair beside him.

“You look terrible, old man,” you said. Your uncle hated fake sincerity.

“I hope you look this good when you get as old as me,” he joked back, laughing a few times before it turned into a deep chesty cough. You passed him a glass of water.

You talked for ages, about your now old job, how much you hated it anyway, about Tokyo, your friends there. He complained about the hospitals and the doctors and the tests and your aunt pestering all the time with taking his medicines.

“She’s only trying to look after you!”

“She won’t let me run the shop, I can’t even meet the other old geezers for a tea. I’m in this bed all day, cooped up,”

“For gods’ sake, Uncle can’t you just let her help?” you argued.

“I hope you won’t nag your husband as much she nags me.”

“Need a husband for that Uncle. And I’ll probably be way worse. You’ve got it good with Aunt Minako and you know it.”

“Bah,” he said waving his arm. He knew you were right, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“When are you going to the coast?”

“Tomorrow. Minako has already packed up most of our things and sent them out there.”

“Really?” you asked looking at the piles of books,

“Well, I... I was leaving these for you.” Your aunt and uncle didn’t have kids of their own. Your eyes started tearing up. “Hey!” your uncle said grabbing your hand, “You can cry at my funeral, but till then, the shop, this flat, it’s all yours. Keep it going for me, okay?”

“I promise Uncle.” 

“Good. Now go get your aunt, I’m hungry,”

“I’ll cook,” you said getting up.

* * *

The next morning, you helped your aunt load the rest of their things in their car, your uncle left you strict instructions on the organisation and categorisation of the shop, how to bills, how to order more stock, the accounts and balancing them. You were good with numbers, but it was a lot, especially when nothing was computerised, it was all paper. The only positive was that your uncles filing cabinet was as organised as the shop. 

Finally, when it was time to go. Your aunt held the car door open for him. You wrapped your arms tightly around your uncle. He smelled old, he felt frail, it wasn’t right. More tears threatened to fall down your cheek. He pulled away and placed the shop keys in your hand.

“Remember the shutter key is a little funny, you have to wiggle it.” his voice was shaky as if he too was trying not to cry.

“I will Uncle Jiro.” You couldn’t stop it, a few tears fell.

“I’ll see you soon kiddo.” he got into the car and didn’t look as they drove off.

The keys felt heavy in your hands.


	2. Old Acquaintances

You sat in your uncle’s spot at the table, crossed legged, fanning yourself in the May heat. It had been about 2 months since you took over your uncles bookshop. You had finally got to grips with the logistics of running the shop, and you actually liked it. The flat was roomy enough just for you (once you had organised all the books your uncle left).

You knew your uncle was very particular about how he wanted it run (he called you every now and then to check) but it was almost like a holiday. Once the shop was opened and you weren’t serving customers, you mostly sat and read nearly all day. Most days were quiet so you sat in the front, in your uncle’s spot, reading, drinking tea, and people-watching. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually had time to read, to relax. You weren’t missing your old job at all. 

Still, the summer had fully settled in, the hot air stuck to you, even in the shade of the storefront. You were thirsty, you wanted something sweet and refreshing. The shop was empty and had been for a few hours, your uncle wouldn’t mind if you popped out for a bit. You locked up quickly and left a note on the door. You walked up the hill until you saw Sakanoshita Market. 

You walked in and felt the airconditioning cool you, I need to get one of these for the shop you thought as you made your way to the drinks. You picked a few, placing one against your neck. You walked to the counter to pay and sat lazily behind it, was a man about your age. 

He had blonde hair, pulled back and piercings in his ear. He’s reading a shounen manga, a cigarette hanging from his lips. You placed the drinks down in front of him, there was something about him, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. 

“That’ll be 2.45,” he said bored. You began to dig around in your purse for the change, realising you were staring.

“Y/N? Is that you?”

You looked up back at the clerk, who was now staring at you. His brown eyes were warm, his face searching yours for an answer, making you blush.

“Yes? Sorry, do I know you?”

“It’s me Ukai Keishin, from Karasuno,” he stood up and moved around the counter. Memories of high school suddenly came flooding back to you, now that you really looked, of course, it was him, Ukai Keishin. You hugged awkwardly, but it felt genuine from him. It’s weird, you were never really friends in high school, you never crossed paths a lot, but you knew of him. Still, it’s nice to bump into someone you actually know.

“Ukai! My gosh, I didn’t recognise you with the hair,”

“Oh yeah, been a while since I had the buzz cut.” he patted the back of his head bashfully.

“It suits you,” it really did. God, he really has grown up. You always thought he was cute, but now he was handsome. He was taller than you remember, still lean and slender as he was back at school. You felt a flutter in your stomach as if you were still 16.

“What are you doing back in Miyagi?”

“Oh I’ve run the - I’ve taken over my uncles shop.”

“Wadosumisu? How is the old geezer?”

“He’s not well actually. He and my aunt have moved to the coast, to help him rest.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah.” You stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. 

“Hey listen, I dunno, if you’ve got many friends left here, but me and the guys often meet on a Friday night for a drink, if you’d like to come? Catch-up?”

“The guys?”

“Yeah mostly me, Shimada and Takinoue.” You remember Ukai and the volleyball boys from back in the day. You barely spoke to them then, you’re sure they wouldn’t even remember you, but you weren’t in a position to say no, you hadn’t reconnected with any of your old school friends, and here Ukai was, kindly inviting you out.

“Uh-Yes! Sounds fun!’

“Great! Gimme your number I’ll text you the details,” he said already reaching for his phone. Your heart raced as you enter your number. You tried to pay for your drinks, but Ukai refused, a ‘welcome back gift’ he said. You politely accepted and returned to the shop. 

You sat in your spot, drank your cold drink. You tried to return to your book, but all you could think about was Ukai Keishin and what would happen on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Karasuno High School in the Past_ **

“(Y/N), Kosuke broke his stupid leg and won’t be able to cover the Interhigh volleyball match, do you think you can report on it in his place? He promised he’d help you edit from home but he needs you to go get” Ryota said. He was the Editor of the student school paper. Ryota was a very serious editor, but that made him reliable, he wouldn’t ask you to do anything he wouldn’t do himself.

“Me? But I don’t know anything about volleyball!” you had joined the school paper ages ago, but normally covered topics around the arts and literature, not sports. You didn’t mind P.E and liked walking and cycling, but you were probably the least sporty person you knew.

“That’s fine, he said just get the scores, get a feel for the performances of both teams, maybe see the team practice beforehand. We haven’t won any tournament in ages anyway I’m sure it’ll be pretty uneventful. I’ve already told the captain to expect you,” he said flippantly, before turning his attention to someone else’s article. That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

At lunchtime, you went to meet the volleyball captain. You felt nervous, unsure of what to say in the article. You knocked on the classroom door, asking for Saburo the captain. He waved you over, and you introduced yourself. He wasn’t what you were expecting, he was tall, you could tell even as he was sitting down and had a kindly face. Sat next to him was another boy with a buzzcut and a moody looking expression. “I hear you’re replacing Kosuke?” Saburo said.

“Just temporarily. I promise I won’t be a bother at practice!” you said flustered. 

“Haha, it’s fine. I’m sure the other guys on the team will be more distracted though,”

“Distracted?”

The buzzcut leaned forward to Saburo, “What’s the point in her coming to watch the practice? If the guys are distracted we’ll lose focus for the game tomorrow,”

“Well  _ she _ has a job to do,” you said, staring at the boy. You hated when people talked about you as if you weren’t standing right there. “Maybe if you did your job, you guys would win more games.” 

Saburo hit the boy on the head “Please forgive him. Ukai forgets how to talk to people,” Ukai’s face turned red and he turned away from you, embarrassed. You bowed to Saburo, promising to see him at their practice later, and returned to your own class.

_ How rude! It’s not like I even want to cover this stupid shitty volleyball game anyway, that boy-UGH.  _

After the bell had rung at the end of the day, you chatted outside with a few friends, dawdling before making your way to the boy’s volleyball gym. You really didn’t wanna have to speak to Buzz Cut again. 

You hear the squeaking of shoes, the ‘slams’ and ‘whooshes’ of the balls as they hit the floor, the shouting and calling out of the players as you approach. You stand tentatively in the doorway, watching as the boys practice shooting the ball over the net. You see Buzz Cut - Ukai - run and slam the ball down. You could see the intensity you felt earlier, that kind of moody face, but it was all focused into that shot, it hit the ground in an instant. As you were standing there, kinda stunned, you heard Saburo call out to you and invited you to the side of the court. Saburo introduced you to the team, they all welcomed you, it was nice even if a little embarrassing. 

The rest of the practice went by in a blur, you watched as the boys ran drills, practising spikes, receives and blocks, finishing with rounds of 3v3. The whole time your eyes keep wandering to Ukai. He wasn’t the biggest presence on the team, but you could see him giving pointers to the first-years, hyping players up and keeping the nervous ones calm. 

When it came to the 3v3 rounds you chatted to the boys who weren’t playing, writing down as much as you could in your notepad. As you were talking a loud noise erupted from the boys- you turned- a volleyball was flying straight for you. You knew you should move, but you just couldn’t when- a hand stretched in front of your face stopping the ball. You look at who was connected to that hand, to see Ukai.

“You gotta keep an eye for strays okay?” he said coolly before returning back to the game.

He wasn’t close to you at all when you saw the ball coming,  _ he crossed the court that quickly?  _ Clearly flustered and shocked, the boys started fawning over you making sure you’re okay, before yelling at the guy who wasn’t watching where his spike was going. 

When it came time to talk to Ukai, you felt nervous, and you couldn’t figure out why. You asked him about what position he played, you felt dumb asking about what a setter actually did but he explained fully. 

“So you’re like the navigator of a ship,” 

“What?”

“Well, all the guys look to the setter to know where and when to hit the ball. You point them where to go and they jump. Like a guy navigating the course for a ship, and then the guy who steers. He can’t steer right without the navigator, they can’t spike and get the point without you.”

“Huh.”

“I mean I still don’t know much about volleyball so it probably doesn’t make much sense!” 

_ What the fuck am I rambling about!! _

“No, I never really thought of it like that. I don’t feel like a navigator. I’m just a benchwarmer really,” he said abashedly.

Ukai was nicer than you first thought. 

“Listen, my comment earlier I-” Ukai began before you held up your hand to stop him

“Think nothing of it. Sorry, I snapped back.”

“Uh.. okay.”

You both stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“Well, I wish you luck. Must be hard to keep a bench warm,” you said with a sly smile.

Ukai laughed. You didn’t think such a grumpy looking guy could laugh so hard, it kind of took you off guard. “I’ll be sure to do my best (Y/L/N).”

* * *

They lost the game the next day even after putting up a tremendous fight, they just couldn’t stop the rhythm of the other team. You spoke to Saburo after the game who expressed his disappointment as positively as he could.

You didn’t speak to Ukai, who as he said, spent most of his time on the bench. He looked defeated. Even if you did talk to him, what would you say? What could you say that could have cheered any of them up? Even after spending one practice with these boys, you felt for them.

That night you went home, wrote the article and sent it to Kosuke. 

* * *

_**The Present** _

You woke up Friday morning at 5am, earlier than normal. You couldn’t sleep, worrying about what drinks would be like tonight. As the hot water from the shower woke you up, your mind still swirled with scenarios about the coming evening. 

You decided to open up early, making your way downstairs, opening the front and placing the book stands outside. You had your breakfast in your uncle's spot, drinking tea as the sun came up over the mountains. It calmed you some. 

At 12.03, a text:

-Hey! It's Ukai. I finish coaching at about 7 so I can swing by around 7.30 and we can meet the guys at the bar?

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck this is really happening. _

-Yeah sounds great! Honestly just give a shout when you’re there and I’ll be down

The rest of the day you busied yourself with cleaning all the shelves, the counter area, hoovering and tidying in between serving customers. Watching the clock tick by was too agonising. 

You closed up at 6, had some dinner, then got showered and ready. You chose your comfy jeans, a simple silk shirt and a leather jacket. Before you could even begin debating if this was the right thing to wear, your phone buzzed.

-Am outside.

You grabbed your bag and made your way outside.

_ No backing out now. _


	4. Chapter 4

Ukai stood there so, so casually, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, his other hand stuffed in his pocket. Your eyes trailed his jawline, his hands as he took the cigarette from his lips. You felt a stirring in your stomach, you tried to bury it.

“Hey!” he said cheerfully, wrapping you in another quick hug. His eyes fell over you, “You look good,” he said nonchalantly. That comment made your stomach do cartwheels.

_ Is he being flirty or is he just being nice? Why does a compliment sound so casual from him? Is it even a compliment? _

“Thanks, you too” you managed to get out.

“Shall we? The bar’s this way,” he said with a nod of his head. 

You chatted as you walked, he knew how to keep things from being awkward.  _ Where did this confident man come from?  _ You talked about your respective shops, Ukai had been working in his mother's shop since he was about 22, it wasn’t exciting but it was work. You tried to picture yourself here in your uncle's shop as long as Ukai had been in his parents. Honestly the thought kind of terrified you.  _ Is this it? What if he doesn’t get better? Am I gonna be dusting bookshelves till I die? _

Your depressive mid-20’s crisis thoughts were interrupted when you arrived at the bar. It was a small place, red neon lighting outside and the noise of music and conversation blending together in the summer night air.

You followed Ukai in. The bar was fitted with dark wood, stools all the way down to the far wall. There were a number of tables and a few booths, and a small platform with a T.V screen and a karaoke machine at the very back, where a man was pouring his soul out. Ukai strode to a booth, and already waiting were Shimada and Takinoue. They both looked exactly the same as they did in high school, Takinoue was a little taller, but Shimada was the spit of his yearbook photo. 

“(Y/N)!” they cheered over the music.

“Oh my god hi guys!” you responded. Before settling into the booth. You slid in next to Shimada.

“Uh? You’re not gonna say hello to me?” Ukai joked with a pretend pout.

“Oh sorry (Y/N)’s friend, nice to meet you,” Takinoue said. Shimada laughed.

“Asshole,” Ukai said as he slid next to Takinoue, sitting in front of you.

_ Am I gonna have to face him all night??  _

“Prick,” Takinoue replied. They were like siblings, it brought a smile to your face.

After your first beer, you began to feel your awkwardness fade away, at your third you were joking with the guys like old friends. You told them about your life in Tokyo, some of the antics you got up to in college

“So I’m sitting there with this balloon of paint, waiting and waiting on this freezing rooftop, just waiting for this girl to leave so we can drop it on her. Turns out she left an hour before and we were locked out on the roof. Never felt so foolish,”

“Did you ever get back at her?” Shimada asks.   


“Yeah, we snuck into her room when she was out and glued all her furniture to the ceiling.”

“Didn’t know you had such a naughty streak (Y/N),” Ukai said coolly. Whether it was the beers or the way he was looking at you, but you felt playful.

“Oh I can be naughty when I want to be,” you said looking at him. There was a moment, just a moment but you saw it, a glint in his eye. “Everyone goes a bit wild in college don’t they?” you followed up quickly, returning the conversation to the group.

“Not us,” Takinoue said, slapping Ukai’s chest. “Too stupid for college,”

“I don’t believe that. There were a lot of stupid people at college, they just studied a lot.”

“I mean Ukai’s basically back at school,” Shimada jokes.   


“Huh? What?” you asked.

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? You’re looking at the Karasuno Volleyball Coach, Ukai 2.0,” Takinoue joked.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Ukai said, clearly agitated.

You began laughing hard. Everyone looked at you wondering why you found it so funny.

“Hey please don’t laugh at Taki’s jokes, it’ll only make his head bigger,”

“No, it’s not that. I just remember on the last day of school, after graduation you said ‘I’m never coming back to this shithole,’”

“That's right you did say that!” Takinoue said, slapping the table.

“Oh my god, you sounded just like him!” Shimada laughed.

“I mean benchwarmer to coach is a big promotion!” You joked, unable to hold back the laughter.

“Oh fuck off all of you,” Ukai said turning his back to Taku, facing the back of the bar, watching the newest karaoke performer.

“Feeling naughty (Y/N)?” Ukai said turning back to you, a devilish look in his eyes that made you nearly choke on your drink.

“What?” you asked in a panic.

“I dare you to go up and sing,” Ukai said.

“No. No no no no-no-no. ”

“Yessssssssss,” Takinoue said, joining in on Ukais scheme

“I can’t sing!”

“That’s not the point of karaoke!” Ukai argued.

“No Ukai I-”

“Are you chicken?” Ukai said, that devilish grin, that sly smile, this fucker was really playing with you.

“Calling me chicken isn’t going to work,”   
  
“Shame,” Shimada chimed in, “wanted to see this new wild (Y/N),”

“Yeah seems we’re with the boring bookworm (Y/N) from high school!” Takinoue said, matching Ukai’s teasing tone.

“No don’t you start too!”

“Do it, Do it DO IT, DO IT, DO IT,” they all started chanting.

“Oh my god shut up fine!” you stood up, finished your beer, then snatched Ukai’s from his hand and downed his. His sly smile never left him as he watched you gulp down his beer. You slammed back down on the table in front of him, trying to give him daggers, but your stomach was still flipping when you looked at him too long.

You made your way to the karaoke machine and added your name and song to the queue, you were next. You got up, you could feel the lights, hot on your face, and everyone staring at you. You could hear your heart in your eyes, adrenaline and nervousness shook your body - till you could hear Ukai, Taki and Shimada screaming, chanting, cheering you on. You tried your best to shake off your nervousness as the song began, you could hear the guys singing along. The chorus arrived and you put your all into it.

Before you knew the song was over, you could hear the guys cheering, a few other patrons clapped, you took a humble bow before running off the platform back to your booth. You felt flushed and red from the adrenaline. 4 fresh beers arrived at the table you took it instantly.

“To our star performer,” Shimada said, proposing a toast.

“I don’t know what you lot are toasting for you’ll be going up there soon,” you said, sinking into your ice-cold beer. 

* * *

You managed to convince all 3 of them to sing together after all. You were surprised to hear Ukai had quite a pleasant and warm singing voice, even if it was a bit rough because of all the drinking. You made sure to record all of it on your phone. Ukai returned to the booth, and Shimada and Tak stayed up there to do a duet together (it was very romantic).  You and Ukai and sat in silence as you recorded the heartwarming and very badly sung duet.

“I’m glad you came tonight,” Ukai said.

“Me too. Didn’t realise how bored I was getting in the shop alone. Also, these two haven’t changed at all, it's nice to see,” you said, nodding to Shimada and Takinoue. 

“Yeah, they really haven’t changed much have they? You have.” Ukai said, turning to face you.

You felt your cheeks get hot. “Have I? I don’t feel that different,” you commented, trying to focus on recording the idiots, trying  _ not _ to focus on Ukai’s warm brown eyes gazing at you. 

“I dunno... can’t really put my finger on it.”

“Thanks for being vague.”

“Haha sorry,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and your stomach kept flipping. You thought about kissing his neck there, before shoving that thought down.

“You’ve changed. You seem to be a bit calmer than you were in school. Only a bit though.”

He scoffs and turns back to watch Taki and Shimada singing. The silence between you lingers. You aren’t sure what to say. You feel like your whole body had pins and needles, waiting for him to say something. Your eyes can’t help but watch him, his small smile at his friends, the way his hair seems to stick out in all directions, the way the red neon lighting makes his skin look pink in certain places, the way his earrings glinting in the light, the way he taps his foot to the music. 

_ Fuck. _

The song ends and you cheer and clap for Shimada and Taki.

* * *

The night draws to an end, just gone midnight. You didn't realise how drunk you were till you stood up. Your legs feel unsteady and your eyes couldn’t focus on anything. You hug Taki and Shimada goodbye, (they made you promise you’d be there next Friday.) 

Ukai lights a cigarette for the walk back, you watch as the smoke trails out of his lips.

_ Fuck. _

“What is it?” Ukai asks.  _ Fuck. He’s caught me staring. _

“Can I have one?” you ask.

“Didn’t know you smoked (Y/N),” Ukai said.

“Only now and then.” You took the cigarette, and placed it between your lips, Ukai held up his lighter and sparked it, you leaned in and lit your cigarette. The whole time you could feel his eyes on you, you avoided them. You couldn’t look at him, not in this state.

You both stumbled home, he made sure you got your door open before he left, (it took you 6 tries to get the key in the door, he laughed the whole time).

“Goodnight Ukai,” you said as you stepped in.

“Goodnight (Y/L/N)” he said, as you closed the door.

You slumped against the door, feeling giddy, and you’re 90% sure it wasn’t because of the alcohol.


End file.
